Not All It's Chalked Up To Be
by AestheticAcoustic
Summary: AU Popular people aren’t supposed to date unpopular people. This is the golden rule. Hidan’s torn between losing “friends” and keeping his recent love affair with Kakuzu a secret. KakuHidan, SasoDei, and some LeeGaa. Full summary inside.
1. Crossing The Line

I got this idea while lying in bed, unable to sleep. I'm not sure where it will go, but it won't leave me alone until I write it.

OMG I'm finally doing a KakuHidan! XD They are my second fav couple, but I've never written a fanfic for them! I'm so excited! If you know me, then you know I mostly dabble with SasoDei. This was originally _going_ to be a SasoDei, but then I realized I had more ideas for KakuHidan for this, so I changed it.

Summary: Popular people aren't supposed to date unpopular people. This is the golden rule. However, when two boys finally break the rule, it leads others to question why it was even there in the first place. Are people who claim to be your friends really your friends if they leave you for dating someone less popular than yourself? Hidan's torn between losing "friends" and keeping his recent love affair with Kakuzu a secret. Decisions, decisions, and the drama of high school. KakuHidan, SasoDei, and just a little bit of LeeGaa. Some OOCness.

Disclaimer: I do to own Naruto. You should know this by now!

Crossing the Line

* * *

"Um, G-Gaara?"

Said red head turned to face the questioner. He frowned slightly. Why was the idiotic _jock_ talking to him? "_What?_" The emo snapped, unhappy with the thought of being late to class _just_ because this moron decided to pull him aside to tell him something that would most likely be idiotic. Why were the pretty ones always so stupid, really?

"Um, well, you see, I-I was just wondering…" The dark haired boy fidgeted and shifted, rubbing the back of his head. "If maybe, if maybe, well, um. See, I know I am not really… _your type_, but I was wondering if maybe, uh…"

"Spit it _out_, Lee."

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me!"

* * *

"Oh my god did you hear?"

"Omigod they're _dating_?"

"Since _when_?"

"Since three weeks ago!"

"Eeeeww!"

A group of girls laughed cruelly in their little corner of the hall. A blonde watched them with a raised eyebrow from his spot against his locker. He looked over to his pale friend who had finally slammed his locker shut. "Did you hear, un?"

"About Gaara and Lee?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Heard about an hour ago." Hidan turned and began walking down the hall, Deidara following close behind. "I didn't know we could date unpopular people, un."

"I know rite? I can't believe Lee hasn't fucking caught on fire yet." Hidan said sarcastically. Deidara frowned, "That's not what I meant."

"I know, but you're a fucking blonde, I have to pick at you at least a little,_ un_."

"Stop it!"

Hidan laughed as he came to a stop in front of his next class.

"You're a bastard, un."

"Yeah, yeah, I fucking know."

"Seriously though," Deidara said, slightly whiney, "I always thought there was a rule or something, un."

"Not a _written_ rule. It's just always been assumed that we wouldn't fuck anyone in a difference fucking social class."

"…That's dumb."

"And it fucking wasn't when you thought it was a written rule?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then quit worrying about it." Hidan smirked and lightly tugged Deidara's skirt before going into the class room. Deidara growled and adjusted the annoying piece of cloth, silently damning principal Jiraiya to an early death and an eternity in hell for not being able to figure out that he was a _boy_ dammit! He huffed and went to his next class.

* * *

Deidara gazed out of the corner of his eye at the beautiful red head only three seats away. He sighed softly. _'Why can't he come out of his shell and be popular so it's okay to date him…?'_ He watched the older male jot down notes on the board, obviously uninterested in what was going on around him. He sighed again. Why, oh _why_, couldn't Sasori be popular?! Though, in a way, it probably wouldn't matter, he was almost definitely NOT gay.

Right? Or was he? Should he ask? How would he do it anyway, 'Hey Sasori, I think you're hot. Are you gay by any chance?' That would not do. Perhaps he could ask him out? That was a _definite_ no.

Wait, did Sasori even know who he was? Or at least that he was male? Probably not.

Why do these things have to be so difficult?! It would be so much easier if he had a friend he could go to…

Of course! Hidan! But Hidan wasn't all that supportive, especially if it didn't profit him. Maybe they could go on a double date with Sasori and his big friend. Kazuko? Kazuza? Kakuzu? He couldn't remember, but perhaps that would be enough incentive to get Hidan to go along. Hadn't he mentioned once he liked big guys?

Deidara giggled. He would ask Sasori on a "friendly" double date with him, Hidan, and the big guy. It was brilliant! Now the question was how to go about asking…

* * *

Hidan groaned when a piece of paper hit his head. He rubbed the spot and looked around, finding a note on his desk. He yawned as he opened it.

_Wake up. Your snoring is getting on my nerves._

Hidan growled and looked around. His eyes landed on the big male next to him who was glaring. He glared right back and mouthed a silent _'Fuck you' _to which the other only rolled his eyes.

Hidan growled again. The other drove him _crazy_. He was _dieing_ to know what was under the mask! It was _killing _him!

The boy, Kakuzu, was tan, that much was obvious, and had long black hair that hung in his face. But he _never_ took off the mask or his jacket. What could he possibly be hiding?? Was he hot, ugly, deformed? He HAD to know!

But how could he find out?

* * *

"I had an epiphany, un!"

"Did it hurt?"

"…"

"Right. Go ahead then." Hidan chuckled at Deidara's glare. "I was thinking…" He started slowly, whispering, "Maybe we could ask Sasori and his big friend on a double date, un!"

Hidan choked on his food and began coughing violently. Others at their table turned to stare. Once he caught his breathe, he grabbed Deidara and led him away from the table and to the corner. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing, I was just thinking-"

"Don't _think_! It's usually something stupid!"

"Hey!" Deidara huffed and looked away to a spot over Hidan's shoulder. He caught eyes with a certain red head a few tables away giving him an odd look. He smiled and waved. Hidan glanced over his shoulder to see who the other was waving to. He saw Sasori with a confused look on his face holding up a hand in a sort of wave-like gesture. He growled and dragged an unwilling blonde outside. He roughly shoved him against a wall in a secluded area.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!"

"I want to at least try with him, un!"

"He doesn't fucking like you and he's never fucking going to!"

"How do _you_ know!?"

Hidan growled, "I fucking _don't_." He snapped, releasing the blonde. "Just don't _fucking_ go near him!" With that, he stalked off, leaving a slightly disgruntled Deidara.

Of course, Deidara didn't listen. Hidan was raging when he found out exactly what the blonde had done.

* * *

Sasori quirked an eyebrow when he pulled a small envelope out of his locker. It was plain white and sealed with a bit of tape. "You got one too?" He looked over at his long time friend, who was standing at his own locker, holding an envelope that looked exactly the same as the one Sasori held. They opened them at the same time.

_Meet me at ----- at 6 o'clock tonight. Dress nice, I'm paying for you to take me to dinner at that fancy restaurant/dance club on the corner. We already have reservations. After that, you may either bring me home or we can do something else of your choice. I'll see you then!_

The only differences between them were the addresses and the signatures. One was a doodle of a bird, while the other was a circle with an upside down triangle inside. They were obviously written by the same person, however.

"Secret admirers?"

"Doubt it."

"They _did_ say they'd pay though…"

"You're unbelievable."

Kakuzu chucked at Sasori's eye roll.

As they shut their lockers, a blonde went running past them screaming "I'm sorry!" at the top of her lungs. She ran into a classroom and slammed the door. Not a second later, a silver haired male was beating on the door. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!! I SWEAR TO JASHIN I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!!!!" He continually kicked and beat on the door while screaming insults.

People stared for a bit, but soon turned away, uninterested in Hidan's usual rampage.

* * *

Sasori pulled to a stop outside of the house the address… addressed. He watched as a pretty blonde stepped out of the house and quickly got into the vehicle. Great. He knew her, sort of. She was supposed to be the school whore.

She was wearing a long blue and purple evening shirt, tight blue jeans, and thick healed sandals. She held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Deidara, un." Sasori was surprised to hear a masculine voice instead of the soft feminine one he expected. He took the hand and yanked the blonde forward, staring hard at his/her face. The blonde blushed, "W-what are you doing??"

"Are you male or female?"

This made the blonde gasp and pull away to fidget against the door. "What would you prefer…?" Deidara asked after a long pause. Sasori thought for a moment before answering, "I don't care."

"Really!?" The blonde seemed hopeful. "Really. Now which is it?" Sasori stated bluntly, annoyed at how long this was taking. "I'm a boy, un."

"Hn. Why do you wear a girl's uniform?" Deidara seemed to get upset, "Because Jiraiya thinks with his dick instead of his brain."

Sasori chuckled a bit and pulled away from the curb.

* * *

Upon arriving at the restaurant, they found Kakuzu waiting impatiently with a very pissed off Hidan fuming quietly next to him. Deidara wondered why Hidan hadn't taken off yet, but once he got closer, realized it was because the big male had a tight grip on his arm. Hidan was twitching and grumbling, obviously beyond pissed, but unable to do anything about it. The blonde smiled as he neared them. "Hi! I'm Deidara, un."

"Kakuzu."

"Nice to meet you. Sasori, this is Hidan." He gestured to the fuming male, who suddenly jerked forward, but was caught and pulled up harshly until his feet barely touched the ground. "Goddammit!!" He yelled, "Put me down, fucker!"

"No, be quiet, and watch your mouth."

"Aaargh!"

* * *

Dinner consisted of mostly just Deidara talking about whatever. Fifteen minutes in, he and Sasori got engaged in a conversation about art, leaving Hidan and Kakuzu to sit quietly and fume.

Finally, Deidara decided to be a little braver. "Let's dance, un!" Before he could even protest, Sasori found himself being pulled from his seat and lead out to a dance floor.

"Fucking finally!" Hidan said when he was sure they were out of range. He was gone before Kakuzu could say otherwise. The male sighed, unsure of what to do now. He was slightly startled when Hidan suddenly came back with two bottles of vodka. "Here." He said, handing one to Kakuzu. "Where did you get these?"

"Fucking none of your business, but if anyone asks, they were a gift." He took a swig after finishing the sentence, leaving Kakuzu to wonder even more about his "date's" sanity. Still, he opened it up and took a gulp himself, careful to keep the mask up enough to hide what needed to be hidden. He silently hoped they didn't get caught, being underage and all.

"I'm gonna have fun if it fucking _kills_ me." Hidan's voice was slurred just slightly, making Kakuzu look over. He found the younger boy had already drained over half the bottle. "Hey, slow down."

"Bite me!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they had no idea where Sasori and Deidara had gone, Kakuzu had drained one bottle and half of another, while Hidan had emptied three and was working on a fourth. "You better stop… You're gonna get… poisoned…" Kakuzu warned, speech slurred. "Nuh-uh!" Hidan said with a laugh, falling over with his head in Kakuzu's lap. "I'll _never_ die!" He cackled and took another gulp, choking slightly from the awkward position.

It was then that the other couple came walking up. "Sorry about that. We got caught up in a conversation with an out of town group." Sasori explained coolly, taking a seat, Deidara sitting down next to him. "What have you two been doing, un?"

"… Having fun, apparently…" Kakuzu said slowly, obviously drunk. Sasori eyed the bottles. "Where did you get all those?" Kakuzu pointed to his lap, when the cackling started up again and Hidan sat up. "We're havin' _fuuuun_!" He laughed and downed the rest of his bottle. When no more came out, he gave it a confused look and shook the upside down bottle before sitting it down. "I need more." He went to get up, but Kakuzu yanked him back down. "No."

"Then gimme yours!" He went to grab for it, but Kakuzu pulled it from his reach and downed the rest. "Heeeyy!" The pale boy whined. "Ugh. How're you _not_ dead??" Kakuzu growled and roughly pulled the boy against him before standing. "I'll never fucking die!" Hidan yelled. The others at the table were thankful that the music was so loud. "We're leavin'. See ya tomorrow." Kakuzu said simply as he walked away. "Kakuzu? Are you good to drive?" Sasori asked, worry evident in his voice. "I'm fine, really."

With that, he walked out the door with a protesting albino under his arm. "Oi fucker! Lemme go! 'M not done haven' fun yet!" Hidan slurred. "Too bad." Was the only response before he was tossed into the passenger seat of a beat up old pickup. He grunted then groaned as he heard the vehicle start then move. He got on all fours, a little tipsy, and turned himself around to face the driver. "'ey! I wadn't done!" He glared, then burst into laughter and laid down with his head on the driver's lap. "I'm _so_ wasted…"

"Really? Never coulda guessed."

"_Fuck _you." Hidan said, then started giggling. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. _'At least he's not an angry drunk.'_

He did his best to stay steady and on the road, but was having a bit of difficulty. Perhaps two bottles of pure vodka had been a bit much, but Hidan had managed four, so couldn't be so bad. Then again, how was he not dead? Surely drinking that much in such a short time without eating would kill someone of his size? Kakuzu shrugged it off, mental abilities lacking a bit due to the drinks.

They eventually pulled into Hidan's driveway. Kakuzu got out and dragged a still-laughing drunk with him. "Hey! I c'n walk _jus_ fine!" Hidan complained when Kakuzu picked him up bridal style. "Bet'ya can't."

"Bet I _can_!"

"Alright." He sat the boy down, who wobbled a bit then stood perfectly still. "…I said _walk_ not stand there 'n look like 'n idiot…" Kakuzu slurred. Hidan seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Alright. Pick me up." He held his hands out. The older boy snorted before picking the other back up and walking him to his door, which was somewhat difficult because he himself couldn't walk right either.

Kakuzu was surprised to find the door unlocked. He walked inside and dropped Hidan unceremoniously to the floor. "Ow! Fucker!" He yelled. He gripped Kakuzu's pants to steady himself so he could stand. He moved to grip his shirt and pull himself up. "Help me to my room." He mumbled.

It took a few minutes to find and stumble into Hidan's room. Kakuzu picked the younger up when he fell again and threw him onto the bed. "Oof!" Hidan grumbled but laid down. "I'm booored…"

"Quit whinin'. Can I crash here?" Kakuzu asked, standing over the other with his arms crossed.

"Huh?" Hidan sat up, "Why?"

"I don't wanna risk gettin' a DUI."

"Ooohh." Hidan began laughing. "Yeeaah, you c'n stay." He patted the bed next to him. "It'll be jus lika slumber party."

"Hn. Have fun with that…" Kakuzu went to go sleep on the couch, but Hidan grabbed his jacket. "Aw, c'mon! You're such a party pooper!" He yanked the larger male toward him, taking the other by surprise. Before he could do anything, however, his mask was suddenly yanked off.

There was an awkward silence as the two stared wide eyed at one another. Hidan broke it when he suddenly broke out in laughter, "You're hot!" With that, he pulled the other down farther and crushed their lips together.

* * *

Sasori pulled up to the curb in front of Deidara's house and came to a stop. The blonde smiled, "I had a great time, un."

"Hn."

They sat quietly, looking everywhere but at each other. "…You're not going to dump me, are you?" Deidara asked quietly. Sasori looked over, "Why would I?"

Deidara fidgeted and looked away. "Because I'm not gonna put out, un."

This made Sasori raise an eyebrow. "I thought you were the school whore or something?"

"No. That's just what everyone says. I'm a virgin."

"But, you've been with dozens of people-"

"Not really, un."

"… Don't you date guys to fuck them, then leave them?"

"No. That's just a rumor. They dump me after they realize I'm not putting out, un."

"Oh… So, you actually like me then?"

Deidara finally looked over, small blush on his face, and nodded. "I thought you just needed a new fuck." Sasori mumbled. Deidara shook his head. "No, I really like you, un."

"Hn."

Silence consumed them again, but it didn't last as long this time. "I had a good time too." Sasori said absentmindedly. Deidara smiled brightly, "Really?"

"Hn."

"I'm glad."

"…"

"… Do you think maybe we could go out again sometime, un?"

"I don't see why not. You free Friday?"

"Yes."

"I'll pick you up at six then."

"Where are we going, un?"

"I don't know yet."

Deidara laughed softly. "I can't wait." He moved toward Sasori and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek before climbing out of the vehicle. "I'll see you tomorrow then, un?"

"Yeah. Good night."

"Night." Deidara shut the truck door and began to walk up to the house as Sasori drove off.

* * *

End of the first chapter! What do you think so far? Please let me know! Review!


	2. Penance For A Month

Chapter 2 is here! Yay! Sorry if the previous chapter seemed to move fast, things will slow down in this one.

Disclaimer: I no own.

Penance For A Month

* * *

Kakuzu groaned as he slowly left the blissfulness of sleep. He opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed, and completely naked. _'What the hell happened?'_ He couldn't remember right away, but his head hurt and he was sore. It very slowly began to come back to him. The date, the drinks, taking Hidan home, asking to stay, being kissed, and having rough sex. He groaned again, _'Great. Just fucking great.'_

He sat up and looked around, eyes locking on Hidan, who was clad in only boxers, shuffling around in a closet. Before he could ask what the younger male was doing, he found what he was looking for and turned around. _'Uh-oh.'_ Hidan looked _beyond_ pissed. They caught eyes and Hidan growled.

"Uh…"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!"

'_Shit!'_ Kakuzu ducked as a knife went whizzing by and stuck into the headboard. He quickly jumped out of bed and held up his arms in defense. "Calm down, Hidan."

"Fuck you!"

Kakuzu dodged two more knives that embedded themselves in the wall. "_Hidan_."

"You took advantage of me you mother fucker!" Another knife, not far from the others. "No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" The fifth knife barely missed the large male. "No I didn't! You started it!"

"N-!" Hidan paused. "… Did I?"

"… I don't actually remember."

Hidan's anger flared again and knife number six flew by Kakuzu's head. As quickly as it had come, the anger was gone, replaced with confusion. "Dude, what happened to your _face_?"

It was Kakuzu's turn to get angry. He rushed at Hidan, who threw the last knife in panic. It barely grazed the other's arm before he had the younger male pinned to the ground, hands around his throat. "You think I'm a freak, huh!?" Kakuzu growled. "I never fucking said that!" Hidan choked out. He gripped Kakuzu's wrists in a pathetic attempt to get free.

"But you were thinking it weren't you!?"

"I just asked what happened!"

"Answer the question!"

"No, I think it's hot!"

"LIAR!" Kakuzu boomed and began repeatedly slamming the younger boy's head on the floor. "No, I mean it!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu stopped shaking him and growled darkly. He let go, however, when he realized Hidan was losing consciousness. He didn't need murder added to his criminal record.

Hidan immediately gasped for air before he began coughing. Kakuzu got off of him and grabbed his boxers, slipping them on and sitting down on the floor away from the other. Hidan rolled onto his side and sat up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He choked, hands rubbing his throat. "Me?!" Kakuzu yelled, "You tried to kill me!"

"Because you took advantage of me!"

"Bullshit!" Kakuzu snapped. "Why are you so pissed off anyway?? It's not like you've never done it before!"

Hidan stiffened and looked away, glaring at the wall. Kakuzu's eyes widened. "You're a virgin?"

"NO!"

"You _are_, aren't you?"

Hidan growled, "I _was_. You went and fucked that up!" He snapped. Kakuzu was speechless. "Wow…"

"Shut up! Don't you fucking _dare_ tell anyone!"

"…You don't want people knowing you were a virgin?"

"Exactly! They all think I fucking lost it years ago!"

"Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"_Because_."

Kakuzu waited, hoping the other would elaborate. Hidan sighed when he realized what Kakuzu expected. "Because… Because if people knew I was a virgin, then they'd suspect things…"

"… Like?"

Hidan sighed. "They'd wonder why I'd never fucking done it with any body."

"Why haven't you?"

"Ugh. I've never _wanted_ to. At least not, you know, with a girl."

"Wait, you're _gay_?"

Hidan gave Kakuzu a blank look. "Please tell me you didn't just figure that out." Kakuzu shrugged. "I thought you were either bi or a very confused drunk."

Hidan couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Heh. No. I'm gay. Don't tell anyone about that either."

"Why? Deidara's gay and no one seems to care."

"Everyone thinks Deidara's a girl. He can disguise his voice pretty well."

"Oh. I won't tell then."

"Thanks." Hidan mumbled.

They both fidgeted a bit when silence set in. Kakuzu got bored and stood, intent on gathering his clothing and leaving. "Oi." Hidan spoke up, gaining the larger boy's attention. "You have to be my boyfriend for a month, got it?"

"What!? Why?!"

"Because you took my fucking virginity, so you have to date me for at least a fucking month!"

Kakuzu growled. "I can't be your boyfriend, you're "popular" remember?"

"It'll be a secret. All _you_ have to do is take me out somewhere every Friday and Saturday."

"Bullshit!"

"Do it, or I'll fucking tell everyone what's under the fucking mask!" Hidan yelled, standing and going closer to Kakuzu. "Then I'll tell everyone you're a gay virgin." Hidan just smirked, "Do you really think they'll believe you? All I'd have to do is fuck some chick to clear that up anyway."

Kakuzu growled. He _really_ hated the annoying little hypocrite, but he was sunk. "Fine." He grumbled, "But, only for one month."

* * *

"You realize, if we're seen together, it could be big trouble, right?"

"I know, un, but I'm really freakin' out." Deidara said as he paced back and forth, cell phone in hand. He and Sasori were in a secluded area behind some dumpsters on school property. It was lunch time and neither had heard anything from their missing friends. "Have you been able to get a hold of Kakuzu?"

"No. You find Hidan?"

"No!" Deidara whined. "What if something horrible happened, un? What if they crashed last night?!"

"Relax, I'm sure they're fine. They most likely have hangovers." Sasori said coolly. "But Hidan _always_ calls me to let me know when he has a hangover!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "He gets drunk often?"

"Sometimes, un." Deidara stopped and dialed his phone again, hoping maybe _this_ time, his friend would answer.

* * *

"How can you _not_ know you have a hangover?"

"I was pissed off and I didn't notice."

"Hn."

They were sitting on the couch in a dark house, holding light conversation in hushed voices. Both had on pants, but were shirtless (Hidan had demanded Kakuzu keep his off along with his mask because he liked the stitches). Kakuzu was sitting and Hidan was lying along the couch, head in his new boyfriend's lap with and ice pack on his head. "Don't _you_ have a hangover?"

"Yes, but I choose to ignore it."

Hidan frowned and held his ice pack up for Kakuzu, "Here. Not working all that well for me anyway." Kakuzu shook his head, "No thanks. You need it more than I do." Hidan just shrugged as best he could and put it back on his head before going back to lightly messing with the stitching that covered most of the other boy's body. "So, were you in an accident or what?"

"Train I was on de-railed."

"Did it hurt?"

"Don't remember."

"What about your parents?"

"Don't know. There were a lot of people, so we were taken to several different hospitals. I got amnesia, apparently, so I don't even know if they were on the train or what they looked like or anything."

"So, for all you know, they could be dead?"

"Pretty much."

"Does it bother you?"

"No. It's like losing a favorite toy. It hurt at first, then I forgot and stopped caring."

"Oh. How long ago?"

"Four or five years."

Hidan gave a confused look, "How come you still have these?"

"My skin can't repair itself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Every time I get a new injury, I have to stitch it up and leave it like that."

"Wow, that must fucking suck."

"Hn."

They fell into silence. Hidan occupied himself by running his hands along the stitching, while Kakuzu thought over his boyfriend's behavior. No one who'd seen the stitching reacted quite like Hidan had. Sasori had shrugged and given a short 'We all have problems' speech, and everyone else freaked out in one way or another. He'd moved to Konoha three months after the accident to get away from all that and start over. So, why was Hidan so incredibly interested in the threads?

"Hidan?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you even a_ little_ freaked out?"

"About what?"

"… The _threads_."

"Why the fuck should I be?"

Kakuzu sighed, "Hidan, in case you didn't notice, I'm covered in stitches. I look like a rag doll. Most people would freak out." Hidan frowned and painfully sat up in Kakuzu's lap. "I like the way you look. It's unique." He said, gently messing with the stitching on Kakuzu's face. "Hidan, it's _weird_."

"Hmph. I think it's hot." He gently pressed his lips to the older males. Kakuzu stiffened at first, but relaxed and participated in the kiss. He put his hand on the back of Hidan's head and pushed him forward slightly. Even though he didn't much care for the silver haired boy, he found he _did_ like kissing him. He'd never kissed anyone before Hidan, and he liked how soft the other's lips were against his own.

He suppressed a chuckle when he brushed Hidan's lips with his tongue and made the other jump slightly. He was pleased when he was allowed inside to explore uncharted territory. Hidan whimpered at the new sensation and moved his hands to lightly message Kakuzu's shoulders. Kakuzu slowly ran his hands up the silver haired male's naked back, sending a shiver up the boy's spine.

Just as things started to heat up, the phone rang.

"Fucking shit!!" Hidan yelled, holding his head as a migraine pounded through it. Kakuzu hissed and cringed, his own migraine making itself present.

"Fucking cunt, shit, piss, fuck…" Hidan muttered various curse words as he slowly crawled back to Kakuzu's lap. "Fucking _answer_ it!"

"I'm not supposed to be here!"

"It's probably Deidara, fucking answer it!" Hidan yelled as he laid back down, holding his head. Kakuzu quickly grabbed the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello? …Kakuzu… He's here. He's got a hangover… I stayed over to avoid getting a DUI… Sorry about that, we forgot to call… Yes, you can tell him I'm here… No, we won't be going today… _No_, we're just talking… _Yes, I'm sure_… Good_bye_, Deidara." Kakuzu growled as he hung up the phone. "What was that about?"

"Deidara. Apparently he and Sasori have been trying to get a hold of us."

"Oh. What was the last bit about?"

"He was asking questions."

"Oh." Hidan sighed softly when Kakuzu laid his arm across the younger boy's chest. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh, uh… They're… out of town, for awhile."

Kakuzu frowned. He could tell the other was lying, but decided not to push it in case it was a sensitive topic for the other. He really didn't want to risk sending him into another fit of rage.

"Hey, can I stay here again tonight?"

"Why would you _want_ to?"

"You live closer to the school. Seems like a waste of money to go home then go to school tomorrow and use all that gas when I could use a lot less just staying here. Plus, I have to take you somewhere tomorrow anyway, don't I?"

"Oh yeah, you do. You'll do anything to save money, huh?"

"Pretty much, yes."

Hidan chuckled, "You'd sell your own organs if you didn't need them, huh?"

"Yup."

* * *

Hidan made an annoyed noise when something hit him in the head. He sat up, yawned, and opened the piece of paper on his desk.

_How can you__ possibly__ go to sleep in this class __everyday__ without getting caught???_

He snorted and jotted something down before throwing it back.

'_Cause I'm ninja._

Kakuzu couldn't help but chuckle when he read the response. He gave it back once he wrote down something else.

_I thought ninjas couldn't be gay?_

When the paper came back, it hit him in the head. He opened it and smirked.

_FUCK YOU!!!_

He thought up a good reply and sent it back.

_That's what you're for, genius._

Hidan opened the note and his jaw dropped, face immediately going bright red. He could hear Kakuzu trying not to laugh next to him.

Kakuzu got the note back several seconds later. When he opened it, the original conversation had been scribbled out and Hidan had changed the subject.

_So where are you taking me anyway?_

_Sasori's taking Deidara out. I thought maybe we could go with them for tonight. That okay?_

_Where are they going?_

_Dinner and a movie I think._

_What movie?_

_Not sure._

_Yeah, I'm good with it._

_K. I'll drop you off at your house, then I need to go home and get a change of clothes and a shower. I can be back at your house before six._

_That works. Who's paying?_

_Not me._

_Cheap bastard._

_Foul-mouthed imbecile._

_What's imbecile mean?_

_Exactly._

_I was joking, ass-wipe._

_Thank goodness. I was worried for a second there._

_Kiss my ass._

_Suck my dick._

_GODDAMMIT!! Stop it! I know you're doing that just to bug me!_

_And I'm enjoying every second of it._

* * *

They didn't sit together at lunch. Deidara and Hidan stayed at their usual table, Sasori and Kakuzu did the same. They didn't wave, smile, or acknowledge each other in any way. That's the way it had to be, that's the way it had always been, that's the way it was going to stay. Popular people weren't supposed to date unpopular people. That's the golden rule.

* * *

"Ugh. I'll be so pissed if it's a fucking chick flick." Hidan grumbled. He was sitting, his back against Kakuzu's side, in the older male's truck with his feet in the seat. Kakuzu was driving, headed toward the small, quaint restaurant where they were meeting Sasori and Deidara. "If it is, we'll see a different movie."

"That works."

They pulled into a parking lot and found a spot. They parked, got out, and went into the building. The other couple was waiting and greeted them before they all got a booth and began looking over the menu.

"What's Ca-vi-are?"

"Caviar. Fish eggs."

"Ew! People eat that shit?!"

"Yes. Watch your mouth."

Hidan grumbled and went back to reading the menu.

Minutes later, they ordered and chatted idly while waiting on their food.

"So, are you two dating now or what, un?" Deidara inquired. Kakuzu and Hidan glanced at one another and shrugged, both mumbling something along the lines of "Yeah, sure, whatever." Deidara grimaced, "That didn't sound very optimistic."

"Not everyone can be blonde." Hidan said, smirking at the now fuming Deidara. "I hate you, un."

"We hate you too."

Deidara just huffed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Once they arrived at the theater, they quickly settled on Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. They grabbed popcorn and sodas and found some seats in a corner in the very back of the theater.

Not ten minutes into the previews, Hidan was bargaining with Kakuzu about removing the jacket. "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"_No._"

"I'll give you a dollar."

"… No."

"Why nooot?"

"_Because._"

"'Cause why?"

Kakuzu growled and attempted to remove his arm from Hidan's grasp, which failed as he couldn't move far in the seat. "Why do you even _want_ me to??"

"I like the stitches." Hidan grinned and tugged at the jacket. Kakuzu sighed, knowing the only way he was going to be able to enjoy the damn movie is if he removed the jacket. "Fine. But, I want that fucking dollar." He carefully slipped his arms out and kept it over his shoulders. Hidan smirked. He wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's exposed one and leaned his head on his shoulder. He lightly rubbed at the stitching on the older male's arm. Kakuzu watched him idly, "There's something seriously wrong with you."

"The doctor dropped me when I was born."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Kakuzu said with a slightl smirk on his face. "I'm serious." Hidan said, looking up with a blank expression. The stitched boy's smirk faded when the other laid his head back down with_out_ a "just kidding."

'_What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

Deidara looked over from his spot next to Hidan and was very surprised to see the silver haired boy snuggling with Kakuzu's arm. He was about to lean over and remark about how cute they were, but Kakuzu suddenly lifted his free arm and grasped one of Hidan's wrists. He couldn't hear what the large man said (if anything) but the other responded with a whiney "Don't wanna!" and hugged the arm tighter. Kakuzu soon gave up and let his arm fall.

Deidara didn't say anything after that. Not because they'd just had a very minuet argument, but because of what he _saw_ during said argument.

Kakuzu's upper arms were covered in stitches.

Deidara froze, unsure about what to do with this new found information. He sat very still in his seat; afraid to move for fear that the stitched boy would figure out that he'd seen. Sasori seemed to sense the sudden tension from the blonde. "What's wrong?" He whispered, leaning in close so no one could hear. Deidara fidgeted a bit. "Was, uh, was Kakuzu in a, uh…an accident?" He asked, now worried that Sasori might not know about the stitching. He was thankful though when the red head had an answer. "He was in a train wreck a few years back. His skin can't repair itself. Don't tell him you know, he might get mad. He's very touchy about it."

Deidara nodded, relaxing and turning his attention back to the screen where the movie was about to begin. Sasori's curiosity was now peeked, however. How had Deidara found out about the stitching? He leaned forward enough to see past the lovely blonde next to him and was taken aback at the sight before him.

Kakuzu's jacket was off and he was _letting_ Hidan cuddle with his arm. Sasori sat back in his seat, puzzled at his friend's behavior. Kakuzu _hated_ being touched, and, from what Deidara had told him, Hidan seemed to hate it just as much. Kakuzu also would _never_ risk anyone seeing the stitches by removing his jacket or mask in public. Hell, he hardly removed them when he was at home. So, why was he sitting in a theater, jacket off, and allowing Hidan to hug his arm? Sasori sat back, deciding that Hidan either had hypnotic powers, or had bribed him with quite a bit of money, the latter being the most realistic explanation.

What Sasori didn't know, however, was that Kakuzu had now completely forgotten about the dollar, too lost in the joy of knowing that _someone_ liked the stitches enough to want to be in near constant contact with them.

* * *

"Where do you want to go now?" Kakuzu asked as he and Hidan climbed into his truck. Hidan waved to Deidara as he drove off with Sasori before answering the other. "Home. I'm tired. Stay with me?" He kicked off his shoes and sat with his back against Kakuzu, who raised an eyebrow. "Why should I?"

"'Cause the house is fucking creepy when no one else is there!"

"So?"

Hidan huffed. "I don't fucking like being alone! Besides, you still have to take me out tomorrow; won't it be more efficient if you just stayed with me?" He smirked, positive that he'd won. Kakuzu sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Fine. But, after this, I'm staying at _my_ house and you're just shit outta luck."

* * *

Not much progress, but some. Sorry the date was choppy, I couldn't think of anything good. Review please? They get the fic done faster! X3


	3. Everyone Around Me

Chapter 3! :D We make actual progress in this chapter! Yay! It's slow at first, but it does eventually get to the point, I promise.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

Everyone Around Me…

* * *

Monday

"I fucking _hate_ Mondays!" Hidan whined, back against his locker, as he waited for Deidara to finish texting his boyfriend. "You complain too much, un."

"Whatever."

Deidara closed his phone and shut his locker. "How come you guys never text?" He asked, not using a name or gender to indicate Kakuzu in order to avoid rumors getting around.

"Doesn't own a fucking cell phone."

"Should have known, un." Deidara rolled his eyes. He grabbed Hidan's sleeve and pulled him into a corner. "What?" Hidan raised an eyebrow as the blonde bit his lip. "I, uh, may have seen something I wasn't supposed to see at the theater."

Hidan's eyes widened. "Whatever you do, do _not_ fucking say anything."

"I won't, un, but, how did _you _know?" Deidara whispered. Hidan shifted nervously, "Uh, well, you know that night we got smashed? We may have… donesomeshit. OkayIgottago ,bye." Hidan rushed through the last part and quickly turned and headed for class, leaving behind a slightly startled and confused Deidara.

* * *

Tuesday

'_Must stay awake…'_ Hidan thought to himself, struggling to keep his head up. It was 4th hour, the class he always slept in, and found it was very difficult to stay awake when he was so used to sleeping. To keep himself awake, he decided to pass notes to Kakuzu. He took out a piece of paper from his binder, wrote a message, and tossed it on the other boy's desk.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow when a note landed on his desk. He picked it up and opened it.

_I'm bored. Entertain me._

He snorted and racked his brain for an idea. It took a few minutes, but he finally came up with something and sent the note back.

Hidan frowned when he opened and read the note.

_The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?_

He sighed and sat to work trying to come up with an answer.

Minutes before the end of class, Kakuzu got the note back.

_Okay, I give. What is it?_

He chuckled at his small victory and sent the note back with the answer.

_A coffin._

* * *

Wednesday

"Guys, guys, did you hear!?" Kisame said excitedly as he took his normal seat next to Itachi at the table. "You're mother's a fish?" Hidan guessed, expression hopeful. Kisame frowned. "Noooo, somebody got murdered last night in the park!"

"Who, un?"

"Don't know. Some married couple I think."

There were several mutterings at their table. Everyone started asking questions, to which Kisame mostly did _not_ have the answers.

Hidan smirked, making Deidara groan a little, "Don't you _even_."

"I _so_ know where we're fucking going Friday night!"

"Like that'll ever be agreed on, un."

"Tch. I'll offer to pay or something."

Deidara only sighed.

* * *

Thursday

_So where r u takin me 2morow?_

_Theres a new art museum opening. Can I meet u somewhere after skool? We have to go strait there._

_Yeah. Ill bring a change of clothes n go to the store across the street to change, pick me up there when traffic clears._

_k. ttyl._

Deidara smiled and shut his phone and locker, turning to his friend so they could walk to class together. "So?" Hidan asked. "Danna's taking me to an art museum tomorrow, un." Deidara replied, almost dreamily. He'd taken to calling Sasori "Danna" as a sort of pet name/code name. Hidan rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Hmph. Well, what about you? Still going to the park, un?"

"Yup."

"You _do_ realize that someone else was killed there last night, right?"

"They caught that guy."

"No, they caught the guy who murdered the couple, un. They can't link him to the other murder."

"Oh. Oh well."

"Has it even been _agreed_ on?"

"Actually, I was told to go fuck myself." Hidan said in an annoyed tone, making Deidara laugh. "There's no way you're going, un. At least not when you want to go."

"It would be so fucking cool to sneak in at fucking midnight though! I'm going to up my bribe to ten dollars."

"Wow. Ten whole dollars."

"That's a lot to greedy people, seriously."

* * *

Friday

"I better see you tomorrow, un." Deidara scolded as they walked out of the school building. Hidan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. It's not like I'm gonna fucking _die_. Jeez. I'll call you, okay?"

"Fine." The blonde smiled and threw his arms around his friend in a very brief hug before taking his leave. "Have fun!" Hidan called after his retreating form. He turned and headed for the dumpsters behind the school where he met Kakuzu every day for a ride home. After all, why ride the bus or walk when your slav-, er, _boyfriend_ had to cater to your every whim?

Hidan rounded the corner and saw Kakuzu leaning on his truck. "Hey." He greeted. "_Finally_. You take _forever_." Kakuzu grumbled. Hidan replied with a quick "Whatever" and got in the truck.

They waited in school traffic for several minutes. Hidan laid down with his head in Kakuzu's lap to avoid being seen. "You know," Kakuzu started, "In case someone saw you, it would be a lot less incriminating if you'd lay the _other_ way."

"Maybe. But, I'm quite fucking comfortable like this, thank you." Hidan said smugly. Kakuzu made a noise of irritation. He waited a few seconds for the vehicle ahead to pull forward several feet before suddenly gunning it then slamming on the brakes, successfully sending Hidan into the floorboard. He chuckled evilly as the silver haired boy let out a string of curses. "You cock sucking son of a bitch!" Hidan yelled as he crawled back up into his previous position. "Do it again and I fucking swear to Jashin I'll sit up and yell "rape"."

"Fine, fine." Kakuzu said, still snickering.

They finally pulled out of the school zone and turned onto the main road, headed toward Hidan's house. "You're taking me to the park tonight, right?"

"Nope."

Hidan blinked; expression blank. "Let me rephrase that. You're taking me to the fucking park tonight."

"No."

Silence. Cold silence that spoke volumes. "Kakuzu." Hidan said in a tone that promised some sort of horrific revenge if he did not get his way. Kakuzu sighed, knowing there was a threat in that one vocalization. "Fine." He silently wished he could pound the boy's face into his steering wheel. Hidan smirked, "You're so fucking good to me, seriously." He said sarcastically.

Kakuzu checked his mirrors and, upon seeing no one close behind him, hit his brakes, sending Hidan into the floorboard for the second time that day.

* * *

After changing into more masculine clothing (which really just consisted of jeans and a t-shirt), Deidara got into Sasori's car and they drove a few miles out of town to an art museum that had opened a few days prior.

They strolled, hand in hand, through various rooms full of different works of art. Deidara talked excitedly the whole time and led Sasori around, while the red head was content to simply listen and be led. The blonde's near constant good mood was rather contagious, it seemed.

"Look at this, Danna! What do you think?" Deidara asked, pulling Sasori up to a large painting of a picnic area full of people. "Almost as beautiful as you." Sasori replied, offering a small smile. Deidara blushed and smiled in return. He quickly wrapped his boyfriend in a gentle hug before grabbing his hand again and leading him toward another work of art.

Neither worried much about being seen together here. The only other person in school who seemed to like art was Sai, and he probably wouldn't even care enough to notice them.

As they continued through the museum, they came across a small section with four doors marked "Sunrise", "Midday", "Sunset" and "Twilight" in that order. Deidara squealed in excitement and led Sasori through all of them in order.

(A/N: All of the descriptions that follow are of what is PAINTED in the rooms. None of it is real, save for the lights in the last room.)

First was the Sunrise room. It was softly lit and all four walls were painted as one scene of a sunrise in a green field. There were various animals painted around the scene and a few trees with birds and squirrels in them. There was a small family of deer grazing on the right wall, some horses running from the front to the left wall, and a lake in the distance on the back wall that appeared to have livestock gathered around it. The floor was green carpet with random little patches of colors to represent flowers. The ceiling and upper walls were painted the colors of sunrise and had a few clouds. Chirping could be heard from a sound system somewhere in the room.

The Midday room was brightly lit and its walls held the image of a lake. It covered all four walls and if you looked down, it appeared as though you were standing on water and could see down a few feet where various fish swam under you. There were trees surrounding the lake and clouds over head. Birds were in the sky while a fish or two jumped from the water. Here, the sound of birds, splashing, and crashing waves could be heard.

The Sunset room was dimly lit and its scene took place over a canyon. Half the floor was painted to look like ground, while the other half looked down into the canyon. There wasn't a lot of wildlife, as most of the walls were covered in canyon, but there were large birds flying over head and groundhogs peeking out from holes and logs. The sky was ablaze with various shades of purples, blue, and reds to portray the setting sun. Sounds of wind, scuttling, and the cries of a vulture or other carnivorous bird filled the room.

The last room, Twilight, was pitch black, save for the hundred, probably thousands, of little lights all over. Most were stars; they covered the ceiling, most of the walls, and were white, while a few were fireflies and were yellow. A large moon reflected in a dark pond surrounded by cattails and long grasses and filled with lily pads. A dock, which started in the middle of the floor, stuck out into the pond several feet. The floor was green, except for the dock and a small trail that led from it to the door. A cottage was on the back wall surrounded by trees and bushes. There were three or four rabbits in various locations around the room, peeking from the grass, and an owl was sitting in a tree nearby. The ceiling was covered in stars that formed constellations. Chirping crickets and the cries of an owl flowed from a sound system.

"This one is definitely my favorite, un." Deidara whispered, almost afraid he'd break the atmosphere, even though he knew it wasn't real. "Agreed." Sasori said, gently cupping the blonde's cheek. Said blonde looked at the other and smiled, not having expected such a touch from a guy that hardly even wanted a hug. However, the saying "Expect the unexpected" flashed through his mind when Sasori leaned down and gently pressed their lips together. At first he was too surprised to move, but regained himself quickly and put a hand on the other's shoulder as he kissed back.

When they parted Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's middle and nuzzled his chest. Sasori gently returned the blonde's embrace and held him close.

"Would you like to get something from the café?" Sasori asked after several seconds of just enjoying the close contact. Deidara nodded. They relinquished their embrace and, this time, Sasori took the other boys hand and led him out of the room and toward the café in the middle of the large building.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Kakuzu grumbled. "Shut up and come on, crybaby." Hidan called from the other side of the fence. The larger boy sighed and looked around before hopping the fence. _'I wonder why they don't have better security…?'_ He thought, but shrugged it off. It was nearly midnight; any security had probably gotten tired and left.

As soon as he was over the fence, Hidan's hand was gripping his sleeve. "C'mon, hurry up!" He tugged the stitched boy along with him toward the middle of the park. "Hidan, I really don't think we should be here."

"Oh relax! Whoever killed that guy is probably fucking long gone by now!"

"It's not them I'm worried about; it's the possibility of another murderous idiot being in the immediate vicinity or the police catching us."

"It'll be fucking fine, seriously!" Hidan said "reassuringly" as he took a seat on a bench, tugging on Kakuzu's sleeve as in invitation to sit with him. Said male sighed and sat down. The younger boy was immediately leaning against him with his feet on the bench. "Why do you want to be here anyway? Have a death wish?"

"Tch. No." Hidan rolled his eyes, "It's just thrilling to be in a place someone's died, ya know? It's hard to explain. It's just… exciting." He was grinning now, which was slightly creepy to Kakuzu. "There's something wrong with you."

"We've established that."

Kakuzu grunted in reply. He watched the other from the corner of his eye nuzzling with his arm. Hidan's behavior dumbfounded him. Before they'd began "dating" he'd often seen Hidan in class and the hallways. The boy was almost always yelling or cursing about one thing or another. Kakuzu had thought he would hate to be touched or experience affection of any kind, so it surprised him how much the other seemed to enjoy being in close contact with him. Not that he minded so much. He usually hated being touched, but found the other's presence to be tolerable at least, especially when he was quiet. A quiet Hidan was a very likeable Hidan.

A rustling in the bushes pulled Kakuzu from his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder where some leaves were falling from a bush that had just been disturbed. He grew uneasy. "I think we should go."

Hidan raised an eyebrow and turned to look at his boyfriend as best he could, "What, scared? It's probably just a fucking animal. Relax, seriously." Kakuzu frowned, "No, I'm not going to relax. We're leaving before we get caught." He stood and dragged the other with him. "I'm not risking jail time or a fine just because you have a fetish for death."

"What? No I don't, asshole!" Hidan snapped as he begrudgingly followed behind the larger boy toward the fence where they were parked. "Fuck, you're such a fucking-"

Kakuzu stopped when Hidan let out a strangled yelp. He quickly turned and saw a man, dressed completely in black, with an arm around Hidan's torso to keep him in place and a knife against the boy's throat. "Give me you money or I'll cut his throat!" The man urged. Kakuzu could tell by his apparent apprehension that this was a first for the guy. Still, he reached for his wallet in his back pocket and held a hand over it, unsure about what exactly to do. "Don't give it to him!" Hidan said. "Let go fucker!" He yelled. Kakuzu wasn't sure if the silver haired boy was being brave or stupid as he began to loudly cuss out the would-be thief.

Hidan's loud, harsh words and his apparent lack of fear toward the object at his throat only served to make the man more nervous. He panicked, and slit the cursing boy's throat before bolting into the wooded area a few yards away. Hidan gasped and gripped his neck, pausing only a second before more curses slipped from his mouth.

"Shit!" Kakuzu cursed when Hidan began coughing violently, blood spurting up with every outburst. He put his hands over the smaller ones that were gripping a thin neck in an attempt to stop the blood flow. "Ow…" Hidan groaned. "We need to get you to a hospital." Kakuzu urged. "No!" The other snapped, "I fucking hate hospitals! You have a sewing kit in your truck, right?" He asked, coughing every few words. Kakuzu nodded dumbly, unable to comprehend how the boy was still speaking or even _conscious _with his throat slit several inches deep. "Good. Help me to the truck."

Kakuzu put a hand on Hidan's back to help guide him in the correct direction. He stumbled several times, but never fell and had some trouble getting back over the fence, but managed and soon they were back at the truck. Kakuzu wondered what would be said about the bloody trail through the park and the bloodied fence, but dismissed the thought and got into the truck.

"Hidan, we _need_ to get you to a _hospital_." Kakuzu urged, scared, shaken and sure that the boy was going to drop dead at any moment. "I swear to Jashin if you take me to a fucking hospital I'll fucking kill you. Pull into an alley somewhere." Hidan choked out. Kakuzu hesitated, but started his truck and pulled away from the curb. He glanced over at the other every few seconds, who was still coughing and sputtering and getting blood all over the seat.

Kakuzu located an alley and pulled in and shut off the vehicle. He wasn't really sure _why_ he was listening to what the other had told him to do instead of taking him to the hospital. He also wasn't really sure why he wasn't dead yet. "Thank Jashin, fucking finally. Where's your sewing kit?"

"Hidan-"

"Where's the fucking sewing kit?!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu jumped slightly at the sudden outburst. He leaned across the bleeding boy and opened the glove compartment and removed the sewing kit he always kept for emergencies. He moved back into his seat after closing the compartment. "Sew me up."

"_What_?!"

"Fucking sew me up!!" Hidan screeched. Kakuzu hesitated before opening the box and pulling out a needle and thread. Hidan moved his hands and head enough so the other could sew up the large wound in his throat. The larger boy was trembling a little, not ever having done this on anyone but himself.

Less than ten minutes later, Hidan was rubbing the new stitching along his neck. "They itch…" He complained. "I'm sure they have something for that at the hospital." Kakuzu suggested, receiving a glare in reply. "I'm not going to the fucking hospital! Take me home." The last part was slightly whiney, but he didn't care. Feeling suddenly tired, Hidan yawned and laid down, head on Kakuzu's lap. "I'm gonna take a nap. If I wake up at the hospital, I'll kick your ass." His eyes shut and he was asleep in seconds, still drenched in his own drying blood.

The entire fifteen minute drive, Kakuzu kept one hand on the wheel and the other on Hidan's chest to make sure he was still breathing. Halfway there, the boy began shaking, so Kakuzu removed his jacket to drape over Hidan's body, successfully stopping the movement.

He pulled into the driveway and parked behind some trees so his truck couldn't be seen. He lightly shook the younger boy, "Hidan, wake up, we're here." He received a groan in reply as the other slowly forced himself up, rubbing his eyes not unlike a child. Once he was up, he looked around, seemingly confused before it finally dawned on him that he was at home.

Kakuzu got out and went to the passenger side to help Hidan since he appeared to be somewhat disoriented. He kept his arm around the smaller boy's waist and helped him up the steps and through the (once again) unlocked door. He led him to the couch to sit.

"Sorry 'bout the blood in your truck." Hidan mumbled. He lifted his hand and touched his chin, frowning when he felt all the dried blood. "Fuck. I need a bath." He stood and nearly fell, but Kakuzu caught him before he got far and helped him back up and into the bathroom.

Kakuzu stood outside of the room with the door unlocked while Hidan cleaned himself. He knocked every few minutes to make sure the other was still with him. While he waited, he thought over what had happened and attempted to make some sort of sense out of it.

Hidan's throat had been cut wide open. He had managed to get back to the truck. He made Kakuzu sew up his neck. He made it home. Now he was taking a bath.

Absolutely no sense could be made of the events.

By all human standards, Hidan should have been dead within minutes of being attacked. But, he wasn't. He was sitting in his bath tub, cleaning off a massive amount of blood.

Kakuzu ran the various facts through his head and came up with three possible answers.

He was dead, and this was all part of some weird cognitive experience before death.

He was alive, had seen the other die, fainted, and now his mind was trying to protect him from possible emotional trauma by making up a different memory.

They were both alive, and Hidan was hiding something from him.

He was near positive he hadn't died, but was also sure that he didn't like Hidan enough to be traumatized by his death so much that he needed to make a new memory to deal with it.

Which left him with only one possible answer; Hidan was keeping something from him.

He reached over to knock on the door again to check on Hidan, but was instead met with air as the other stepped out. Hidan was clean, dry save for his hair, wearing only boxers, and looked very tired. "Bed." He muttered weakly, gripping Kakuzu's arm. "Not until I get some answers." Kakuzu growled. The silver haired male groaned weakly. "_Please_ 'Kuzu," Kakuzu's eye twitched at the new nickname, "I'm so tired. I'll tell you everything tomorrow I swear but I _need_ bed now." He whined.

Kakuzu sighed, deciding to allow the other to sleep for now since he looked like he would collapse any second. "Fine." He grumbled and led the boy to his room, where he collapsed on the bed and was asleep almost instantly. Kakuzu stood silent for a moment, staring at the sleeping male, before going to the other side of the bed, removing his shirt, mask, and shoes, and climbing in. Normally, he slept on the couch or made Hidan, but tonight the thought that the silver haired boy might die in his sleep nagged at his mind. So, he decided to sleep here _just_ to make sure he made it through the night.

When he laid his head down, it finally dawned on him how exhausted he was. He felt completely drained and his head seemed fuzzy. Sleep didn't find him easily though. He lay awake for at least an hour, watching the rise and fall of Hidan's chest, before sleep eventually claimed him.

* * *

Saturday

When Kakuzu woke up the next morning, Hidan was curled against him, hugging his arm. It was barely a struggle to remove the appendage form the boy's grasp. He sat up and grasped Hidan's chin, lifting it enough to see the stitching along his neck. The large wound that had marred the pale flesh last night now looked like a long red friction burn under the stitches. _'How the hell did it heal that fast?'_ He briefly thought about waking the other and demanding an answer, but finally decided against it. After receiving such a wound, he was weary of pushing Hidan for fear it would perhaps worsen the injury.

Instead, he went to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast for himself and Hidan when he woke. It wasn't like he _cared_ or anything, he was simply paranoid that the silver haired boy might fall dead at any moment, and it would be rather difficult to explain to the police exactly what had happened the previous night.

Minutes later, he was sitting down plates at the table when a very sleepy Hidan wondered in, scratching at his neck irritably. "Oh good, you're still here." He said when he saw Kakuzu. "Can you take these out? They _itch_." He complained. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, "Aren't they the only thing holding your neck together?"

"Er… No." Hidan confessed. Kakuzu crossed his arms, "I'm not removing them until I have an explanation." He said sternly. Hidan glared. "Fuck you. I'm fucking eating first though." He went to take a seat at the table, but Kakuzu grabbed his hair. "Oh no you don't, I want an explanation first." He tugged the other's hair lightly, which caused him to yelp, "Ow! You're hurting me!" He said and gripped his neck. Stunned at the outburst, Kakuzu released his hold, worrying for a moment that he'd reopened the wound.

He realized he'd been tricked, however, when Hidan sat down and began eating like nothing had happened. He sighed, defeated, and took a seat across from his boyfriend and began to eat.

Once they finished and cleaned up, they moved to the living room where Kakuzu took his normal seat on the couch and Hidan flopped onto it and laid down with his head in the larger boy's lap.

"You have some serious explaining to do." Kakuzu said in a stern voice after a few seconds of silence. Hidan groaned, "Can't we watch some TV first?"

"_No_." Kakuzu growled, grabbing the remote and throwing it over his shoulder for emphasis. Hidan glared, "You are just the _worst_ kind of person."

"Don't care." He grabbed the boy's neck in a gentle, yet firm grip. Hidan yelped and struggled lightly, attempting to remove the hand from his wounded neck. "Okay okay! I'll tell you!"

With that, Kakuzu released his neck. Hidan gasped for dramatic effect, then growled in anger/annoyance, and finally groaned. He shifted around in discomfort, staying silent to try and delay as long as possible. Kakuzu seemed to sense this, and put a hand on the boy's side to pull him a little closer in a comforting manner. Not because he _cared_ or anything, he just _really_ wanted to know what the other was hiding.

It did the trick, however, and Hidan relaxed enough to finally reveal a secret that only Deidara knew about.

"I'm immortal."

Silence.

Until Kakuzu burst into laughter.

He hadn't meant to, it had simply hit him so fast he hadn't been able to stop the laughter from coming through. He quickly got it under control though, holding a hand over his mask less face to hide his snickering. "What the fuck are you laughing at?!" Hidan yelled, angered at Kakuzu's humorous reaction.

"You little liar!" Kakuzu exclaimed, still having fits of laughter. "No I'm not!" Hidan yelled, sitting up. "I'll fucking prove it!" He jumped off the couch and ran down the hall. Kakuzu began laughing loudly again. He wasn't sure _why_ it so funny, it just _was_.

His laughter was cut short, however, when Hidan came back brandishing a hand gun. "Here, watch." He put it to his head. Kakuzu quickly stood. "Whoa! Hey! You don't need to be doing that!" He said, holding his hands out as if that would help prove a point. "Oh, it'll be fucking fine, seriously." Hidan replied, large grin on his face. He pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

He frowned and pulled it three more times in rapid succession, but still nothing. "Huh. Must not be loaded." He said, moving it from his head to examine it. Kakuzu, who'd just gotten over a mini heart attack, quickly went forward, grabbing the gun and knocking the butt over Hidan's head. "Ow!" Hidan yelped and grabbed his head, falling to the ground due to momentary loss of balance. "Fucking bastard! Give it back!"

"You're _crazy_!"

Hidan growled and got up; lunging at Kakuzu in an effort to get the gun back, but the other easily pushed him away. He growled again and kicked Kakuzu in the shin. "Fuck!" Kakuzu yelped at the unexpected attack. He growled and threw the gun over his shoulder before tackling the other. Hidan yelled when he was suddenly knocked to the ground.

They wrestled for several minutes, getting in hits and kicks at random intervals. Hidan's head hit the end table a one point, knocking the phone onto the floor. Kakuzu got his hands around the thin, pale neck and held Hidan in place while said male yelled, kicked, and clawed at his arms. "Let go fucker!"

"Hell no!"

"Fucking ass!"

"Psycho!"

"Cocksucker!"

Their harsh name calling wan interrupted when the phone began ringing. They both gave it strange looks, as if they couldn't remember what it was after all the fighting. Kakuzu reached over and picked it up, "Hello?"

He had to hold it away form his ear when the yelling began.

From his spot on the floor, Hidan could hear bits of the yelling. "All over the news," "attack in the park," "blood everywhere," and "Where the hell is Hidan" all stood out.

Kakuzu frowned. "It's for you." He said, holding the phone for Hidan to take. The silver haired male groaned and took it. He sat up and put it to his ear after the stitched boy got off of him.

"Hello?"

He immediately yanked it away from his ear when Deidara screeched something indecipherable. Once the mini freak-out ended, Hidan snapped back. "Why the fuck are you mad!? I'm just fucking fine!"

"_Then why is half the park covered in blood?!"_

"I cut myself hopping the fucking fence!"

"_Bullshit!!"_

"You're not my fucking _mom_!!" Hidan yelled. He promptly pressed the "off" button and threw the phone at Kakuzu, who caught it after it hit his chest. "He's gonna call back. Don't fucking answer it!" Hidan warned. Kakuzu said nothing.

Not a minute later, the phone rang.

Kakuzu answered it.

"You son of a-!"

"Hello?"

"_Kakuzu? What happened at the park last night, un?" _Deidara's voice was eerily calm.

Kakuzu paused. Did Deidara know about Hidan's "immortality" (he still wasn't completely convinced)? Surely he did, they shared everything. He thought it over for several seconds before finally answering. "Some guy slashed Hidan's throat. I stitched it up, so he's fine."

"_WHAT?!"_

"WHAT?!"

Great, now _both_ idiots were mad at him.

"_I'm gonna kick his ass!"_

"I'm gonna fucking kick your ass!!"

Kakuzu sighed. It was going to be a great day, he could already tell.

* * *

Hours later, they hadn't moved far. They'd calmed Deidara down (Hidan had to use his cell to text Sasori and tell him to call Deidara's cell and talk to him) and were now back on the couch in their usual positions (Kakuzu sitting with Hidan's head in his lap) just talking.

"Bullet to the brain?"

"No."

"Hanging?"

"Nope."

"Run over?"

"No."

"Poison?"

"No."

"Hm… Broken neck or spine?"

"Nothing."

"Damn." Kakuzu muttered. So far, he hadn't found anything that could kill the younger boy (or so he said). "How do you know anyway?"

"Tried fucking _everything_. Well, except like a fucking meat grinder or one of those fucking branch eating things. Looks really fucking painful and would totally fucking _suck_ if I lived."

"Hn… Wait, you've _tried_ all that shit??"

"_Duh_." Hidan said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Kakuzu gave him an odd look and he groaned. "_Fuck_ now you're gonna want answers." He whined. Kakuzu nodded and he groaned again. "_Fine_. Don't fucking tell _anyone_ though, not even Deidara."

"I won't."

Hidan took a deep breath and sighed before beginning. "When I was five I wondered out into the street and got hit by a truck. I lived and made a full recovery in record time. That's when my parents first started suspecting something was wrong with me.

When I was twelve, I was severely depressed and decided to end my life. I tried slitting my wrists first. I woke up hours later in a puddle of my own blood and the wounds were pretty much healed over. After that I tried a bunch of other things that didn't work, including jumping in front of a truck. I tell ya, being hit by a truck sucks balls, but it's not quite as bad as being on fire, that _really_ fucking sucks."

Kakuzu sat quietly through the explanation, taking in everything the silver haired boy said. In the back of his mind, he was amazed that there were virtually no swear words through the whole thing, but the main thought running around in his head was that Hidan had been suicidal at one point. It just didn't seem to fit. He was always so cocky and hell bent on having a good time. He didn't seem like the type to sit around and feel sorry for himself.

"Also, rat poison. Not a good idea."

"Hidan?"

"Yeah?"

"You tried to commit suicide?"

"Isn't that what I just fucking said?"

"Where were your parents through all this?"

Hidan gasped and stiffened. He made a noise and shifted awkwardly, obviously not comfortable with talk of his parents. "They… they left when I was like, nine…"

"Left?"

"Yeah. They fucking left and didn't come back."

"And… no one _noticed_?"

Hidan shook his head. "We kept to ourselves mostly, so no one really gave a fuck when they suddenly stopped exiting the house daily."

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Kakuzu tried, gently rubbing Hidan's cheek, unsure of how to handle the information. "Don't. Not your fucking fault." Hidan muttered, leaning into the gentle sensation. He was secretly quite pleased that Kakuzu was finally showing some kind of sigh that he cared, even if it was just a little.

Unfortunately, that little hope brought back fears he'd buried in his subconscious years ago and never allowed himself to think about.

Kakuzu, who'd previously been musing over Hidan's parents leaving, was brought back to reality when Hidan suddenly stiffened and he thought he'd heard a sob. Looking down, he saw that the boy's eyes were clinched shut and he was biting his lip, almost as though he was in pain. "Hidan? Are you okay?"

"I'm fucking fine." Hidan said stubbornly, looking away. Kakuzu sighed and gently tugged at the silver haired boy's shoulders. "Sit up."

Hidan complied and soon found himself sitting in the larger boy's lap with his head tucked under his chin. "What's wrong?" Kakuzu tried again, rubbing Hidan's shoulder in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Hidan let out a shaky sigh, "I don't wanna be immortal…"

This took Kakuzu completely by surprise. He'd kill to be immortal! "Why not? Most people only wish they were."

"It's not as fucking great as everyone thinks…"

"What's not great about it? You'll never die!"

"Exactly!"

"But-"

"Everyone around me is going to fucking die!" Hidan suddenly yelled, then let out another shaky sigh, not trying to hide the fact that tears were starting to flow. "I don't wanna hafta deal with that…" He whispered. "It hurts…"

Realization dawned on Kakuzu, and he felt bad for having argued with Hidan about it. "… Is… that why you don't have many friends?"

Hidan nodded. "Deidara's my only real friend. I don't wanna have anymore fucking people to care about. It'll hurt too fucking much when they die."

"But, that won't be for many more years. You should try to enjoy life _now_ instead of living in fear of what the future's going to bring."

Hidan thought about what Kakuzu said for several minutes. _'I know I should… but I don't want to be hurt again… I can take physical pain, but emotional pain is so much worse…'_

"I know I should… but I can't. I don't like the pain." He whispered. Kakuzu nodded. He couldn't really understand what Hidan was going through, but he imagined it must be pretty bad to make someone like him crack.

"…'Kuzu?" This time, he didn't twitch at the nickname. "Yeah?"

"Promise me, that even when this month is up, we'll still be friends, okay?"

Kakuzu nodded, "Yeah. I promise." Hidan smiled, "Thanks."

For the first time in their relationship, Kakuzu decided to take the initiative. He gently grabbed Hidan's chin and lifted it before leaning down and placing an almost caring kiss on the pale boy's soft lips.

It wouldn't be until years later that he'd admit that in that moment, he'd fallen in love with the idiot.

* * *

Breaking it down:

Monday – Explained why Kakuzu didn't simply call for help.

Tuesday – Foreshadowing. Sorta.

Wednesday – Set up Hidan and Kakuzu's date.

Thursday – Set up Sasori and Deidara's date.

Friday – Where the actual plot began.

Saturday – Explained a lot, but one lie was told. The truth shall come out next chapter!!

"You are just the_ worst_ kind of person." – Stewie, Family Guy.

Hidan just isn't Hidan without his "immortality" (It was revealed in the most recent data book that Hidan is only immortal as long as he keeps killing). Really, this probably should have been two chapters. But, oh well. I'm going on vacation for a week soon, so I figured I should leave you with something. :) Yeah, they got pretty OOC at the end, sorry… T_T

Review? :3


	4. Anger Management

Chapter four! XD There WILL be a lemon in this one. Yay!

Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto in the previous chapters, why would I own it now? Though, I did recently buy two KakuHidan doujins by Rauhreif… X3 EBAY FTW!!!

Anger Management

* * *

It had started just like any other morning really. Kakuzu woke up first and (literally) pushed Hidan out of bed (he had taken to staying over more often than not, as it was _much_ cheaper on his part) then they had an argument about how to cook breakfast properly (which was never really settled, they ate cereal) and finally they got in the truck and went to school, Hidan bitching the whole way.

Classes went by normally. They passed notes in fourth hour to occupy the time. The notes never consisted of much, mostly just random gossip or ideas about where to go over the weekend. Sometimes, one of them would draw a figure and they'd pass it back and forth, adding things until it was unrecognizable. Other times, they would play a game such as tic-tac-toe or hangman.

It was at lunch that things took a turn for the worse.

Apparently, the schizophrenic kid, Zetsu, had been talking to himself about who would win in a fight, Kakuzu or Kisame. Kisame was slightly bigger, but Kakuzu was obviously smarter. Someone overheard this little argument and promptly told Kisame about it. Needless to say, he was furious and wanted to prove he could take the other male.

This left Hidan in a very awkward position. He knew Kakuzu could hold his own against the fish-like male, but also didn't want to risk the mask being taken. He _had_ to stop the fight, but didn't know how without looking like he was defending the masked boy.

The only thing he could think to do was start a fight with someone else to distract everyone. He looked around; quickly realizing Itachi would probably be the best target. He had nothing against the Uchiha, they got along pretty well actually, but he would have the most effect on Kisame.

Silently promising himself to give a full apology to the boy later, he grabbed the long black locks and slammed Itachi's face into the table.

* * *

Hidan kicked a random rock out of his path as he made his way home. He'd been sent home early, and wasn't allowed back on school grounds for a week. In other words, he'd gotten suspended.

He didn't notice a truck coming up behind him until it was driving slowly next to him. He was going to run, but stopped instead when he realized who it was. The truck stopped and the window rolled down. Hidan went to the open window to talk to the driver. "What the fuck are you doing?! It'll look suspicious if we're both gone, dipshit!"

Kakuzu shrugged, "I got suspended." He said simply. Hidan's jaw dropped. "How?!"

"Sasori found out about the fight while texting Deidara. That's when you introduced Itachi's face to the table several times. After the principal took you away, I went and punched Kisame in the face."

"Oh…" Hidan paused. "… Wait… That means I got suspended for fucking nothing!" He yelled. Kakuzu snorted, "No. We're suspended together, dipshit. Now get your ass in here."

Hidan pondered this for a moment before smiling and climbing in. He immediately cuddled up to the larger boy. "You're so smart…" He said, nuzzling his neck. "I know." Kakuzu replied as he removed his mask and then leaned down to take Hidan's lips in a kiss. He pulled his mask back up when they parted and drove toward Hidan's house.

* * *

"I'm boooored…" Hidan whined. "Too bad." Kakuzu replied as he flipped through the channels on Hidan's TV. The silver haired male huffed. He and Kakuzu had been dating for three weeks now and they had yet to "do it" (aside from the time they got smashed, of course). Dammit, he was a_ male_ and he _wanted_ to get laid_ now_. His hormones were raging, and he halfway wished Kakuzu would just throw him to the floor and _fuck him_.

But, he'd never admit that. Oh no no no, not in a million years.

He also thought sometimes that he might be falling for the other boy, or at least that he _could_ fall for him. There may have been a tiny, slim, small, itty bitty, pathetic chance that he _might_ fall for Kakuzu in a million years. Maybe. He knew, however, that he did like him much more than just a friend.

But, he'd never admit that either.

Hidan shifted uncomfortably, seriously wanting some kind of attention. The question was how to get it.

Kakuzu finally settled on a documentary about Al Capone and set the remote down. Hidan sighed. It was going to be difficult to the other away from the TV at this point. "'Kuuuzuuuu!" He whined in an effort to get said male's attention. "Shut up." Kakuzu replied sharply, clearly interested in what he was watching. Hidan sighed again. The older boy noticed the younger one's disappointment and set his hand across the other's stomach (Hidan rarely wore a shirt in the house) as a sort of consolation for tuning him out a little while.

This only served to irritate Hidan further. However, after a few seconds of annoyance, he realized this could work to his advantage. He began lightly messing with the hand at first, twining their fingers and rubbing the top. Soon, when he figured Kakuzu was off guard, he moved the hand lower to the hem of his pants.

Kakuzu's interest in the TV program was interrupted when he felt his hand move and brush against cloth. He looked down and was surprised to see his hand resting against Hidan's pants. Said male was blushing slightly and looking away. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and pushed a few fingers under the hem slightly, making the smaller boy gasp. The larger male felt heat rush downward as he probed further, eliciting a groan from the silver haired boy.

**LEMON**

Hidan couldn't help a slight whimper when he felt Kakuzu's hand brush against his manhood. "Ugh…" He groaned as the other began roughly pumping him. _'Fuck… I didn't think it would work _this_ well…'_ He thought before gasping and moaning as the tip was rubbed continually.

Suddenly, he was picked up and thrown over a broad shoulder as Kakuzu stood. "Oi, what the fuck?!" Hidan yelled as he watched the TV get smaller. He was still startled and mildly confused when he saw a door frame enter his vision. Some blood on the corner made him realize they were now in his room. Before the meaning of this really settled in his mind, however, he was thrown and landed in his bed with an "oof!" He glared at first, then his face twisted into shock when Kakuzu was suddenly hovering over him. He gasped when the larger male suddenly grabbed the back of his head and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

When they parted, Kakuzu began nipping and sucking at Hidan's neck while each hand played with a nipple, forcing moans, whimpers, and gasps out of the younger boy. "'Kuzu…" Hidan moaned when said male began stroking the tent in his pants. "Hurry uuup…" He whined.

Next thing Hidan knew, he was on his back and completely naked while Kakuzu was gazing down at him hungrily. Said male couldn't help but notice that the younger boy's silver hair was indeed natural. Hidan blushed and immediately covered himself as best he could with his hands. "That's not fucking fair!" He complained. Kakuzu frowned. He grumbled something to himself as he took off his shirt and pants, leaving the boxers. "That's still not fucking fair!" Hidan growled. "Too bad." Kakuzu said as he grabbed the other's wrists and held them above his head, pressing himself against the smaller frame.

Hidan gasped when Kakuzu began grinding their hips together. "Ngh… Fucking hurry _up_…" He groaned. He _needed_ it _now_. Kakuzu chuckled. "Do you have lube or something?"

"Mph… T-there m-might be lotion in t-the b-bathroom…" Hidan stuttered. It was hard to form sentences with someone sucking on your neck and grinding against you. He found it became much easier to breathe when Kakuzu got off of him to look in the bathroom. He sat up slightly and moved one hand to lightly prod his entrance, gasping at the foreign sensation. Sure, this wasn't his first time, but he could hardly remember it, so it was like his first. He silently hoped it wouldn't be _too_ painful and laid back down to wait.

Kakuzu came back not long after leaving with a bottle of lotion. He got back on the bed and coated his fingers in lotion. "Isn't that for external use only?" Hidan inquired.

"Who cares." Kakuzu growled. He lightly prodded the silver haired boy's entrance before inserting one finger. "Fuck!" Hidan yelped and tensed at the intrusion. "Just relax." Kakuzu said as he thrust the finger in and out. "Fucking easy for you to say, asshole." Hidan growled. Kakuzu smirked, "Actually, I think you're the asshole in this equation." He said, adding a second finger.

"Go to hell!"

Kakuzu couldn't help but chuckle. He moved his fingers around, trying to find the prize he so desperately sought, and smirked triumphantly when Hidan suddenly cried out and arched his back sharply. He added a third and pumped the smaller boy's member in time with the thrusts. His cock strained painfully in his boxers as he watched Hidan writhe and heard the most wonderful noises. He'd finally had enough, and removed his fingers, getting an annoyed groan from Hidan. He took his boxers off and coated his member in a generous amount of lotion before positioning himself at Hidan's entrance. "This is going to hurt." He warned.

"Yeah, I know." Hidan murmured, wrapping his legs around Kakuzu's waist. He hissed and groaned as the larger boy slowly entered him. "Ugh…" He began panting once Kakuzu was completely inside. Said male leaned down to kiss and nip at the younger boy's neck and was pleased when he felt arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer. He took the soft whine of "Kuzuu…" as a sign to move and gently pulled out and pushed back in with a little more speed, forcing a gasp from soft lips.

A steadily increasing rhythm was created, Kakuzu thrusting back in a little faster each time, earning small noises from the boy below him. "F-faster…" Hidan whimpered. The larger boy complied silently and began to kiss and nip at the younger one's neck. He removed one hand from a smooth hip and instead began pumping the other boy's member in time with his thrusts.

Soon, it grew rough. Kakuzu was thrusting in as hard as possible while Hidan was yelling so loud they were sure the neighbors could hear. "Fuck! Hurt me!" The younger boy suddenly cried out. "Huh?" Kakuzu huffed, not stopping or even slowing his thrusts. "Hurt me! Please!" He cried. The older thought this to be odd, but bit down on the pale skin covering Hidan's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. The boy's back suddenly arched and he cried out louder than he had been previously, coming on his and Kakuzu's stomachs. The stitched boy groaned and came inside the younger when he felt the already tight walls clamp down even tighter.

They didn't move for several seconds.

Finally, Kakuzu gathered enough strength to release Hidan's shoulder and push himself off the younger boy. He licked his lips to clean off the rapidly drying blood and pulled out of the other, choosing to lie down beside him instead. "You okay?" He murmured, receiving only a hum in reply as Hidan rolled over to snuggle against him. He put a protective arm around the boy and allowed him to lay across his chest with his head tucked under the older boy's chin.

**/LEMON**

Hidan was asleep almost instantly. Kakuzu, however, waited several minutes until he was absolutely sure the other wouldn't wake before carefully removing himself from Hidan's grasp and climbing out of bed. He slipped on some boxers and quietly exited the room and headed down the hallway. This might be the only chance he would ever get to learn more about his new lover. He stopped in front of the door to Hidan's parent's room. It was closed, but he already knew it would be unlocked. He opened the door and stepped inside, closing it gently behind him.

The room was completely clean. Eerily clean. There was one bed, a dresser, some pictures on the dresser and night stand, and a closet. There was no dust or any other unwelcome particles on anything, as though someone had kept it clean over the years. In fact, the only thing out of place in the entire room was the very large stain in the middle of the floor at the foot of the bed. It took up most of the room.

Kakuzu got down on all fours to check the stain. It was dry and had probably been there for a number of years since it was slightly faded. On a hunch, he leaned down to smell it.

Yep, copper.

It was blood.

He stood up and headed for the closet. He wasn't really sure what he was looking for, but was positive he could at least find _something_ on the whereabouts of Hidan's parents. The large stain, of course, was a big clue. He opened the doors and smiled upon finding what he was looking for in the back corner.

A safe.

Now, most people would be deterred by this. Kakuzu, however, knew how to open any safe based on the model number. He was surprised, however, to see the combination etched into the side of the metal box.

It was open within seconds. Inside were several papers and files. Though he still wasn't sure what he was looking for, he was sure there would be some kind of information inside one of the files.

The first thing he pulled out was a birth certificate showing Hidan's birthday as April 2nd, 16 years previous. After that were several insurance papers. The parents were each worth 30,000 dollars and Hidan was worth 50,000. Other miscellaneous papers and files followed that didn't contain much useful information.

Once he got to the bottom of the safe, however, he came across a file that was from a Psychological ward. He opened it up and found a picture of a very young Hidan. He couldn't have been more than six. He read over the file and fraises such as "Anger management," "Delusions of immortality," and "Possible schizophrenia" all stood out. In summary, it basically read that Hidan was probably insane, very violent, and needed to be in a mental ward. Why he wasn't, however, was not answered. His parents most likely didn't allow it though.

The whole thing left Kakuzu with more questions than answers. Why did his parents up and leave? Why was there a huge blood stain on the floor? Was Hidan really insane? He wasn't sure.

"What the fuck are you doing?!?"

Kakuzu nearly jumped out of his skin. He quickly stood and stepped out of the closet, coming face to face with a very angry Hidan. "You can't just fucking go through my parent's shit!" The violet eyed boy yelled. Kakuzu raised his hands defensively. "Calm down Hidan."

"No! I'm not gonna fucking calm down! You stay the fuck out of my parent's room!"

"Hidan, what really happened to them?"

"I already fucking told you, they fucking left!" Hidan was fuming now. His face was red and he was panting. "Why the fuck are you even in here?!"

"I was just looking-"

"What? Trying to dig up some fucking dirt on me?!"

"No, I-"

"Let me guess, you found that fucktard doctor's fucking file on me, huh?! I'm not crazy! He's fucking crazy!"

"I _know_ you're not crazy, Hidan. Please, just calm down. I'm not here to judge you or hurt you." Kakuzu said in a calming tone. It seemed to help since Hidan didn't snap back with something. "Now, I want you to tell me, what happened to your parents?"

"They. Left."

"I want the whole story, Hidan."

Said male growled and huffed, but actually did answer the question. "They fucking left me when they thought I was fucking crazy. They thought I wouldn't fucking notice, see, because they left exact doubles to look after me. I'm not fucking stupid though, I knew those people weren't my fucking parents. They hated me and were always fucking arguing and yelling. So I got rid of them." He explained; glare still in place, but visibly calmer.

Kakuzu swallowed roughly, _'Well, that explains the stain on the floor…'_ He though, unsure what to say now that it was out. Hidan was delusional. He'd killed his own parents and didn't even know it. If he pissed him off, _his_ blood might stain the floor as well.

"You're not mad, are you?" A hurt looking Hidan asked in a soft voice.

'_Oh god, he's bi polar too.'_ "No, of course not." Kakuzu said, gently cupping the boy's face and kissing him on the forehead. _'Just one more thing…'_

"Hidan, why-?"

"I don't wanna answer anymore questions…" Hidan whined. "Just one more, I promise." Kakuzu reassured. "Fiiine…"

"Why are your doors never locked?"

Hidan gave him a confused look, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Because, I want my parents to know I'm not mad at them and they can come back. If I locked the doors, they might leave again."

Kakuzu felt his heart pang. He'd thought it was something like that, but was really hopping other wise. Hidan was really and truly convinced that his parents had simply left and would someday return. "That makes sense." He murmured and he pulled the smaller boy into a gentle embrace. That's how you dealt with people of questionable insanity, right? Understanding? Acting like it's no big deal? He really hopped so.

"M'tired." Hidan mumbled. "Go back to bed," Kakuzu said, pulling away. "I'll clean up and be there soon."

"I wanna wait for you."

Kakuzu sighed, "Fine."

He went back to the safe and carefully put everything back in the order he'd found it in. Really, he'd been planning on reading more when Hidan left, but that was out of the question now that he was standing over him. He stood and left the closet, closing its doors after him. He gently picked the half asleep boy up, his arms around Kakuzu's neck and legs around his waist, and carried him back to the bedroom.

Once there, he sat the boy on the bed and slipped in next to him. Hidan was immediately laying half on top of him and asleep in seconds. Kakuzu wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and watched him sleep. He stayed awake, thinking over the new information. He wondered it was safe to be around Hidan anymore, then dismissed the thought as stupid, since he'd been around him almost a month, fought with him every day, hit him several times, and he wasn't dead. Hidan wasn't crazy, just confused. He wasn't dangerous, just scared.

Kakuzu felt a sudden need to protect Hidan. Though, he knew voicing this feeling would only irritate the other and he would probably receive an answer of "I'm not a fucking chick! I don't need someone to fucking protect me!" Still, no matter how much he hated it or tried to squish it, it was still there and impossible to ignore. So, he settled for pulling him a little closer and lightly kissing his forehead, earning a gentle sigh.

It took nearly half an hour, but Kakuzu did eventually fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, things were basically back to normal. They woke up, had breakfast, couldn't go to school, watched TV, had an argument, it got physical, and finally ended when Kakuzu slammed Hidan's face into the little table by the couch.

Yep, everything was back to normal.

Mostly.

The make-up sex was new.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. T.T I do better next time. U has lemon tho, so it goods!

Yay! I made Hidan delusional! XD I really have nothing against Itachi, I promise. He was just... there. Sorry Itachi!

Please review? I don't think I got many last chapter... -memory is fail-


	5. Hold

This is going to be put on hold for a bit because it is July and that is our vacation month. I can work on this a little once in a while because it's on my laptop and we always take it, but I can't work on it a bunch because I'll be too busy HAVIN' FUN!!! XD

Don't worry, once we get back I can get back to this aswell. I'll see you then! Have an awesome rest-of-your-summer!


End file.
